iBirthday
by manic221
Summary: It's Freddie's Birthday and Sam gives him a very thoughtful gift. Implied Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**iBirthday**

**AN: Hey this is just a quick one-shot I wrote Seddie is implied hope you all like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer i do not own iCarly!**

The trio sat silently in the iCarly studio they had just finished a webcast it had gone brilliantly, even Freddie had been allowed to step in front of the camera and not so Sam could torment him. He could have sworn she smiled at him when she gave him the small present wrapped in gold paper, yes it was Freddies birthday and the girls had ,made sure it was a good one even Sam had done her best not to pick on him.

'So, Freddo' Said Sam, Taking a small pause for before continuing 'Are you ever going to open my present?' There it was again she definitely smiled.

'I don't know it's not going to explode. Is it?' Freddie looking nervously at the small package he held in his hand.

'No, but that is such a great idea why didn't I think of that?' Sam answered jokingly.

Freddie took one more glance at his blonde friend deciding he had nothing to lose so he began moving the gift around in his hands looking for a good place to try and open it.

'Actually, wait open this first' Sam said handing over an envelope which he assumed contained a birthday card he shrugged and took it off her.

Freddie pulled at the card and looked at it. The card had two small children fighting over a present and at the top in big bold letters it said 'To My Best Friend, Happy Birthday' he looked at it again, someone had wrote in scruffy handing next too 'Best Friend' '_Kind of' _Freddie smiled at Sam's annotation it was so... so Sam.

Freddie looked back up at the two girls who were looking at him, Freddie blushed a little and opened the card inside it was just blank of course Sam had written in her scrolled handwriting '_To Freddie Happy Birthday, Love Sam' _Sam had written love in his card he smiled at her grateful she was making an effort and that showed how much she really cherished Freddie.

'Hey what's this?' Freddie asked pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper from the card.

'That Fredderly is a voucher it entitles you to one free question which I promise I will not tell anyone about and I will not laugh at you for asking' Sam stated making her sound like a lawyer

'Really?' Freddie asked not believing.

'Unfold it you will see' Sam told Freddie

Sure enough within there was a handwritten letter by Sam that said...

_Freddie_

_When this note is returned to me I Sam Pucket promise to answer one question both truthfully and without laughing I also promise I will never use it as an insult against you, because everyone needs someone to talk to and I realise I'm never really there for you. _

_-Sam-_

After reading that he quickly opened the present the blonde haired girl had got for him it was a USB memory stick.

'When I borrowed your other one I realised it was getting full' Sam said getting up before swiftly walking towards him brushing her lips against his forehead and leaving.

**Hope you enjoyed the story now please review or I will kill a fish! Only joking but please review.**


	2. I Use Sams Gift

**iUse Sam's Gift**

**Hello everyone here is a sequel/second chapter too iBirthday which is from here on out a two-shot : ) hope you guys and gals like it. **

A small tear came to Freddie's eye but he wiped it away before Carly could see, it was the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given him and it was even more of a surprise coming from Sam the blonde headed demon who made his life a living hell but oddly and ironically she also gave his life meaning.

"Freddie." Carly paused looking at her best friend still staring at the voucher her other best friend had given him. "Go after her." She finished

Freddie looked up at Carly she was right he needed to talk to Sam find out what was going on in her head and maybe even use his voucher. He nodded at Carly smiling and then ran out of the studio he knew exactly where Sam would be. The fire exit.

Freddie stood outside of the fire escape hesitant to enter she must of heard cause she turned around and motioned for him to enter it was the strangest sense of déjà vu but this time there rolls where reversed.

"What is it Freddork?" Sam asked furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"It's just... Sam this gift is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me why? What do you want?" Freddie asked suspicious of the petite girl who sat in the place he once did.

Freddie remained standing looking at the blonde trying to figure out what was going through her crazy head.

"Freddie you're my best friend no matter how much of a nub you are." She smiled at the boy she had grown very fond of she couldn't imagine a world without him; he made waking up in the morning worth the eye bogies.

"Okay so what do you want? Money, Food, a place to sleep because you can have any of those things any day of the week your my best friend, you don't have to be kind." Freddie beamed.

"I don't want any of those things; I just want the right question." Sam sighed. She loved him yet he couldn't see her, he only saw Carly.

Freddie wondered what Sam meant by that but he shrugged assuming that it wasn't important. If it was, Sam would have screamed and abused him until he asked her the right question.

"Well, I've been thinking and I know what I want to ask you." Freddie said sitting down so he could try and calm his nerves.

"Okay well. Give me my voucher and let's get this over with nub." Sam said giving Freddie her trade mark smirk. He obliged handing Sam the nicest gift he had ever received.

"Sam I'm in love with someone" Freddie told.

Sam sighed "Carly?" Freddie smiled somehow he knew she'd say that.

"Nah" he began, sitting down taking her hands in his "She's not brunette, she's blonde, she's got the most beautiful smile and the most beautiful blue eyes you will ever see" he finished Sam smiled from cheek to cheek.

"Oh stop talking in riddles you dork, just kiss her" Sam said smiling knowingly.

At that moment Freddie closed the gap between their heads. They where kissing for the second time in the place they kissed for the first time but this time it was in completely different circumstances, this time Freddie was allowed to enjoy it.

**END**

**An: Second ending for this time if any of you have and awesome ideas for how I could continue with this story (if you want me too) I'd be happy to continue until then this is the second hope you guys like and please, please review it means a lot **


End file.
